Me enamoré de tí
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Songfic - Se acerca San Valentin y Yaten decide regalare algo a Mina, hasta que todo sale mal y ahora tiene que hacer algo para no perderla, con serenta incluida. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basada en la canción Me enamoré de ti del cantante puertorriqueño Chayanne.


**Me enamoré de ti**

— ¡Eres un baka, Yaten Kou!

Fueron las palabras de Mina antes de estampar su mano abierta sobre la mejilla del platinado, ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros de clase que presenciaban aquél espectáculo en el patio de la escuela.

Ría, la chica que sostenía los globos, lo único que hizo fue hacerse hacia atrás, antes que la furibunda rubia también le propinara tremenda cachetada.

Entre la multitud, incrédulas, se encontraban las amigas de Mina, aun procesando lo que había acontecido.

—Mina…

—No digas nada, Yaten —la chica lo acusó con el dedo —no digas nada.

Un suave "lo siento" salió de los labios de Ría, ahora roja de vergüenza. Mina simplemente la miró, enojada pero con los ojos cristalinos y salió corriendo, seguida de sus amigas.

En ese instante, Seiya y Taiki se abrieron paso entre sus compañeros.

—Maldita sea —musitó el platinado, tensando la mandíbula.

— ¡Yaten! —Lo llamó Seiya — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Por contestación, el chico clavó la mirada cristalina en sus hermanos.

—No me digas que también lo de los globos salió mal —comentó con pesar Taiki.

—No puedo perder a mi novia, y menos un día antes de San Valentín.

—Yaten —el pelinegro posó su mano sobre el hombro de su pequeño hermano, en señal de apoyo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que haré, pero no voy a perder a Mina —sentenció decidido el platinado.

 _~*Una semana antes de San Valentín.*~_

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki caminaban tranquilamente hacía su departamento después de un arduo día de escuela. El día de los enamorados estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que en toda la ciudad, las tiendas tenían ofertas y promociones para los regalos que se obsequiarían en dicha fecha.

El platinado veía con fastidio toda la publicidad, pues odiaba las cursilerías.

— ¡Ah! El amor está en el aire, ¿no lo creen? —dijo de pronto Seiya.

—Si, en efecto, creo que tienes razón —respondió Taiki.

—No digan estupideces. Esa fecha solo es pura mercadotecnia —acotó Yaten, malhumorado.

—Yaten, ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? —El pelinegro puso su mano en el pecho, escandalizado —.Pensé que solo eras el Grinch de la navidad pero veo que también eres el del día de los enamorados.

— ¡Qué día de los enamorados ni qué ocho cuartos! Pura mercadotecnia y publicidad es, y todos de bakas, engordando los bolsillos de los tenderos.

—No solo es un día que activa la economía, Yaten. El día de los enamorados es un momento muy especial para demostrarles a las personas cuanto las quieres —. Comentó Taiki.

—Pues creo que no debes esperar una fecha para demostrarles a las personas tus sentimientos —el platinado frunció el ceño.

—Y a todo esto, ¿ya tienen listos sus regalos para el catorce de febrero? —Peguntó Seiya, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca —. Porque yo, a mi Bombón, la llevaré a cenar hamburguesas al carbón y le regalaré el colgante de conejito para su celular que vio en la Friki Plaza.

—Pues yo a Amy le regalaré un libro de _Shakespeare and Company_ que me hizo el favor de traerme mi amiga francesa Gabrielle, ahora que estuvo de vacaciones en París —. Comentó con cierto orgullo el castaño.

—Uy, qué divertido —dijo con sarcasmo Seiya, rodando los ojos —y tú, Yaten, ¿qué le darás a Mina?

— ¿Por qué tendría que regalarle algo? ¡Y menos en esa fecha! ¿No se supone que son ellas las que nos dan chocolates, regalos y esas ridiculeces?

—Yaten, por Dios, ¿en qué siglo vives? —El pelinegro achicó los ojos — ¡Esas son tradiciones arcaica!

—En el XXI, pero también vivo en Japón.

—Y justo precisamente por eso deberías de aprender que esas tradiciones ya están quedando en el pasado. Lo de hoy es celebrar San Valentín ¡a la americana!

—Yaten, ahora con la globalización, muchas cosas en este país han cambiado —, comenzó a explicar Taiki —sin bien es cierto que tenemos tradiciones que aun conservamos, hay algunas otras que han cambiado y se han modificado. Tal es el caso de la Navidad, la cual se celebra alrededor del mundo o el recibimiento del Año Nuevo.

—Pero los chinos no celebran el Año Nuevo igual que nosotros.

—Pero nosotros no somos chinos —el pelinegro le guiñó el ojo, señalándolo con ambos índices.

— ¡Uy! ¡Aun así no me harán cambiar de opinión! ¡No creo en esas cosas! —El platinado hizo una rabieta.

—Pues deberías, porque Mina siempre te está regalando cosas y pensando en ti. Creo que sería un buen momento para que tuvieras un lindo detalle con ella —lo regañó Seiya —y si me permiten, hermanitos, aquí los dejo porque voy a los videojuegos con mi Bombón.

—Yo también me tengo que ir. Quedé de ir con Amy a un café – estudio y ya se me hace tarde —dijo Taiki.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Pero quedamos que hoy íbamos a ensañar! Por eso le cancelé a Mina la tarde de Netflix.

—Lo siento Yatencito, pero nosotros SÍ queremos estar con nuestras novias. ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

Y así los mayores Kou dejaron al pequeño Yaten solo con su soledad en la puerta de su edificio, haciéndolo reflexionar sobre el catorce de febrero.

 _~*Cuatro días antes de San Valentín.*~_

Seiya y Taiki se encontraban tomando su desayuno en la barra de la cocina, como cada mañana los fines de semana cuando Yaten se les acercó, decidido.

— ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro aquí! —comentó el platinado, tratando de sonar lo más amigable y natural posible.

Seiya alzó la vista, sin dejar de masticar su cereal.

—Yaten, siempre nos encuentras aquí. Vivimos todos juntos, y desayunamos aquí, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

—Seiya —le llamó la atención Taiki, llevándose a los labios su vaso de jugo de naranja sin dejar de leer el periódico.

—Trato de ser amable —el platinado hizo una mueca.

—Más bien pareces bobo.

—Se calman —ordenó el castaño, bajando el periódico.

—Solo quería decirles que finalmente si le voy a dar un regalo a Mina —el chico se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que se corta una flor del jardín de don tacaño —el pelinegro sostenía su vaso con jugo de naranja —dime, hermanito, ¿Qué le darás a tu rubia atolondrada para el catorce de febrero?

— ¡Seiya! —el castaño se giró hacia su hermano para reprenderlo.

—En primer lugar, no digas nada de Mina que yo nunca menciono lo tragona que es Serena.

— ¡Míralo eh! —el pelinegro acusó a su hermano con las dos manos

—Tú comenzaste —dijo Taiki.

—Y en segunda —, prosiguió Yaten —no es por San Valentín. Ya les dije que no me gustan esas cosas.

— ¿Entonces? —interrogó el castaño.

—Es simplemente por agradecerle a Mina todo su cariño.

—Pues espero que sea un regalo muy generoso, contando que te ha soportado bastante —dijo Seiya, divertido.

El platinado frunció el ceño.

—Pienso darle un arreglo floral.

— ¿KHÀ? —Seiya y Taiki se quedaron boquiabiertos. — ¿Es enserio? ¿Un arreglo floral? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más original?

—Que ustedes nunca les regalen flores a sus novias, no significa que a mi cuchurrumina no le gusten. Así que le voy a dar un arreglo floral a Mina.

— ¿Y cuándo se lo piensas dar, señor "no celebro el día de los enamorados"? —preguntó Seiya.

—Mañana —el chico se tamborileó las manos —y ustedes me acompañaran.

Taiki enarcó una ceja.

—Mi plan es el siguiente —Yaten sacó un pequeño pizarrón con unos dibujos hechos de palitos y bolitas —un mensajero llegará hasta la puerta de Mina dejándole el arreglo. Cuando Mina abra, lo reciba y lea la tarjeta, saldré de entre los arbustos y ella me agradecerá el regalo —. Explicó.

—Ajá, ¿y nosotros donde encajamos en tu brillante plan? —demandó Seiya.

—Ustedes grabaran el momento con una cámara y aplaudirán —. Yaten miraba a ambos.

—Para serte sincero, hermano —Taiki tomó la palabra —ni tu plan ni tu regalo son originales.

El platinado hizo un puchero.

—Pero dado que es la primera vez que le regalas algo a Mina, te acompañaremos con gusto.

— ¿Qué? —el pelinegro se giró hacia su hermano.

— ¡Gracias hermanos! Sabía que me apoyarían.

Y feliz, Yaten tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a la florería para encargar el arreglo de Mina.

~* _Tres días antes de San Valentín.*~_

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki vigilaban la casa de Mina. Llevaban una hora esperando a que llegara el mensajero con las flores.

— ¡Dónde demonios está ese imbécil! —masculló Yaten, enojado.

— ¿Seguro que trabajan los domingos? —preguntó Seiya.

—Ayer pregunté y me dijeron que no había ningún problema, que podían hacer la entrega.

—Tranquilo, seguro ya no tarda —comentó Taiki.

— ¿Y seguro que Mina no saldrá hoy? —preguntó Seiya.

—Anoche hablé con ella. Me dijo que iba a lavar y que estaría viendo Netflix toda la tarde.

En ese instante, la camioneta con el rótulo de la florería se estacionó justo frente a ellos, y de ésta, descendió un tipo escuálido, de lentes y brackets.

El mensajero abrió el compartimiento de atrás, sacando un bonito arreglo floral, y se atravesó hacia la casa de la rubia, pero justo antes de llegar, giró hacia la derecha, en dirección a la casa vecina.

— ¿Qué está haciendo el tarado? —dijo Yaten con desesperación.

—No puede ser tan tonto de equivocarse… ¿o sí? —el pelinegro no podía creer lo que ocurría.

El mensajero tocó el timbre de la casa vecina, abriendo la puerta una chica bajita, regordeta y de trenzas.

— ¿Sí?

—Yaten Kou te manda esto

— ¿Qu… qué? ¿Yaten Kou?

—Del grupo Three Lights. El mismo. Espero te gusten.

El mensajero se retiró hacia su camioneta, sin verificar si la entrega había sido correcta y se retiró, al tiempo que los chicos salían de su escondite, tratando de remediar la equivocación del mensajero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La joven soltó un grito de emoción, cosa que hizo que Mina saliera a ver qué ocurría.

— ¡Mira vecina! ¡Yaten del grupo Three Lights me mandó este hermoso arreglo!

— ¿Qué? —la rubia no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Ay no —acotó el castaño.

—Mina está ahí —dijo Seiya.

—Mina —Yaten estaba de pie, en la banqueta, mirando a la rubia.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Yaten estas aquí! ¡Éste debe ser mi día de suerte! —gritó la joven, dando vueltas como loca en su jardín.

—Mina, esto es un error —. El platinado intentó disculparse.

—No, no te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien. Yo entiendo que tengas estos detalles con tus fans —la rubia intentaba mostrar su mejor semblante, aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

—Mina…

—Tengo que ir a tender mi ropa. Nos vemos mañana —. Y sin esperar más, Mina entró a su casa, evidentemente desconsolada.

—Demonios —el platinado se tiró de los cabellos, mientras sus hermanos ponían las manos sobre sus hombros, en señal de apoyo.

La chica regordeta se acercó.

—Muchas gracias por las flores, son bellísimas —dijo, moviendo un hombro seductoramente.

El muchacho la miró con enojo, haciendo un gruñido.

—No son para ti —dijo, y se las quitó de un brusco movimiento.

Al ver aquello, la joven hizo una mueca y se dirigió a su casa, indignada, azotando la puerta.

—Ahora que voy a hacer —el platinado soltó un suspiro.

—Tranquilo hermano. Algo nuevo se te ocurrirá —lo consoló Taiki.

—Gracias hermano, pero Mina ha de pensar que soy un patán. Nunca le regalo nada, y en vez de darle algo a ella, se lo hago llegar a una fan. ¡Pobrecita mi cuchurrumina!

— ¡Hey Yatencito! No te desanimes. Aun puedes darle algo a Mina y reparar este daño que evidentemente, no fue tu culpa. Fue culpa del baka ese —dijo Seiya.

— ¿Si? ¿Algo como qué? Estamos a tres días de San Valentín y yo le quería adelantar su regalo.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana, después de la escuela, vamos a buscar un regalo? Creo saber que le puedes dar y justo antes de la fecha tan odiada por ti —el pelinegro se puso en jarras, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Enserio harían eso por mí? —el platinado los miró esperanzado.

—Mañana, después de la escuela, iremos por el regalo de Mina —acotó Taiki, despeinando cariñosamente a su pequeño hermano.

 _~Un día antes de San Valentín~_

— ¿No creen que me veo un poco ridículo sosteniendo esto? —preguntó Yaten a sus hermanos, sosteniendo decenas de globos de colores.

— ¡Para nada, hermano! —Lo animó Seiya —estoy seguro que Mina va a adorarlo.

—Además, de esta manera, nos aseguramos que llegue a directamente a sus manos y no ocurra lo mismo que las flores —. Intervino Taiki.

—Aun me pregunto… ¿Cómo le hicieron para traer los globos a la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta? —Demandó el platinado.

—Con un poco de encanto y un ligero coqueteo con la maestra de educación física que amablemente, nos permitió guardarlos en el salón de gimnasia —dijo Seiya, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

—Ahora ve, antes que el receso termine —. Lo animó Taiki, empujándolo hacia el patio.

Yaten tomó aire suficiente y se encaminó hacia el área de esparcimiento central de la escuela, donde sabía que su novia siempre estaba.

Se sentía un poco incómodo, pues los demás chicos del plantel se le quedaban mirando debido a la enorme cantidad de globos que llevaba, y no era para menos, si era bien sabido que Yaten Kou era el más gruñón de Three Lights.

Intentando no prestar atención, el platinado siguió su camino hasta que la vio, de espaldas hacia él, platicando con otras chicas.

Se le hizo un poco extraño que Mina no estuviera en compañía de sus amigas, pero igual no le importó, pues lo único que quería era arreglar el mal entendido del domingo y deshacerse de los malditos globos de una vez por todas.

Caminó con paso seguro hacia la rubia de media cola con lazo rojo, se plantó detrás de ella y tomó aire antes de hacer su entrega.

—Cariño, esto es para ti.

Por contestación, la chica se volvió hacia él, mientras que los ojos del platinado se hicieron tan grandes como pudieron de la impresión. La chica a la que le estaba entregando los globos no era Mina.

— ¡Dios! ¡Yaten Kou me está regalando unos globos! —gritó la rubia.

— ¡Ría! ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Y qué haces peinada como Mina? —El rostro del muchacho estaba rojo.

— ¡Nunca esperé que uno de los integrantes del grupo Three Lights me regalara algo, qué emoción! —gritaba la rubia, mientras tomaba los globos y se le abalanzaba a Yaten.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Esto no es para ti.

Ante el alboroto, los chicos de los demás grados se acercaron a ver qué sucedía, tomaban fotos y hacían escándalo. Las fans comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

Yaten no sabía cómo deshacer todo aquél escándalo, cuando, de pronto, la voz de Mina acalló todo el lugar.

— ¡Yaten! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— ¡Mina! No es lo que tú piensas.

—No puede ser posible que lo vuelvas a hacer. Lo del domingo te lo pasé, porque creí que querías tener un detalle con esa fan, ¿pero esto? ¡A mí nunca me has regalado nada pero a gente desconocida si les das! —la rubia se acercó a él hecha una furia.

—Mina, es que… déjame explicarte.

—¡Eres un baka, Yaten Kou!

Y Mina estampó su mano contra la mejilla del platinado, dejando a la multitud boquiabierta.

—Mina…

—No digas nada, Yaten —la chica lo acusó con el dedo —no digas nada.

Un suave "lo siento" salió de los labios de Ría, ahora roja de vergüenza. Mina simplemente la miró, enojada pero con los ojos cristalinos y salió corriendo, seguida de sus amigas.

En ese instante, Seiya y Taiki se abrieron paso entre sus compañeros.

—No me digas que también lo de los globos salió mal —comentó con pesar Taiki.

—No puedo perder a mi novia, y menos un día antes de San Valentín.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—No lo sé, pero por favor, ¡ayúdenme! —suplicó el chico —de verdad, Mina es muy importante para mí.

 _~Día de San Valentín~_

Mina se levantó particularmente de mal humor ese día. No podía creer lo cretino que era Yaten. ¿Cómo podía decir que era un error? Lo de las flores, sí, tal vez, existía esa posibilidad, ¿pero los globos?

Él le estaba dando los globos a Ría, y si, la chica también llevaba un lazo rojo, ¡pero por Dios! ¿A poco no había notado los reflejos castaños en el cabello de su compañera? ¡Ella era rubia, completamente! ¿Cómo demonios su novio pudo confundir su cabello rubio con el de una rubia con reflejos castaños?

Tomó su bento y su mochila y se cerró la puerta de un portazo, lista para dirigirse a la escuela.

Al llegar a la institución, no pudo más que sentir nauseas al ver las cursilerías que había por todos lados, y las parejitas tontas que se intercambiaban globos y chocolates. ¡Se veían tan imbéciles!

Por primera vez, la gran Mina Aino, defensora del amor y la belleza, estaba dispuesta a ser el grinch de San Valentín.

Repudiaría con todas sus fuerzas ese cochino día, ¡sí señor!

La chica entró al salón, malhumorada, azotando sus cosas. Serena y las demás la veían un poco contrariadas.

—Mina —Serena se acercó, dulcemente — ¿te sientes mejor?

—Estoy bien, Serena, estoy bien —. Contestó la rubia Aino, molesta.

—Mina —, Amy se acercó —sabemos que te sientes mal por lo que hizo Yaten, pero…

— ¡Ni me menciones a ese baka! —gritó la chica, despedazando una hoja de papel.

—Bueno, tranquilízate —dijo Lita —aun así tenemos mucho que celebrar, nuestra amistad, por ejemplo…

—Tienen razón, chicas. No dejaré que un idiota arruine nuestro día.

Y así, el día comenzó a avanzar, hasta que la campana que anunciaba el receso sonó.

El maestro terminó la lección mientras los chicos comenzaban a guardar sus útiles escolares y tomaban sus bentos, listos para almorzar.

Mina y sus amigas estaban haciendo el mismo ritual, cuando el sonido de una guitarra llegó hasta el salón, acompañado de un teclado.

Las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención.

—Parece que a alguien le trajeron serenata —comentó Serena.

—Pues para mí no es, eso es seguro —dijo Mina, cerrando su mochila y tomando su bento.

De repente, la voz de Yaten llegó a sus oídos.

— _"_ _Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza._

 _Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma…"_

—Esa voz es de…

—¡Yaten!

— _"_ _Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

 _¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?"_

Rápidamente, Mina y las demás se asomaron por la ventana del salón, descubriendo a los Yaten cantando hacia ellas, acompañado de sus hermanos. Three Lights daba una serenata en la preparatoria Juuban.

Cuando el platinado vio a Mina por la ventana, tomó aire y cantó con más entusiasmo.

— _"_ _Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

 _Estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado siento que respiro._

 _No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir._

 _Me enamoré de ti"._

Mina no podía creer lo que veía. Se quitó de la ventana y se apresuró a bajar para estar con Yaten cuanto antes, mientras el chico seguía cantando.

— _"_ _Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar._

 _Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana"._

No importaba cuanto fingiera estar enojada, lo amaba y justo en ese momento, él se lo estaba demostrando, cantándole aquella hermosa canción.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron. Sin dejar de cantar, el platinado se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano.

— _"_ _Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

 _Ay cuánto te amo, corazón salvaje, pierdo los sentidos._

 _No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir._

 _Me enamoré de ti"._

Por contestación, la rubia le dio un beso al platinado mientras los presentes hacían alboroto. Seiya y Taiki no dejaban de tocar.

—Mina, te juro que todos los regalos eran para ti, pero, creo que no soy bueno dando sorpresas. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Yaten! Te amo.

Ambos chicos se fundieron en otro beso. El pequeño público comenzó a lanzar vítores y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Feliz San Valentín, Yatencito.

—Feliz San Valentín, mi amor.

Y así, Yatencito pasó de ser el grinch de San Valentín a romántico oficial de la temporada.

~*Fin*~

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Espero la hayan pasado muy bonito este día, y justo por eso, les dejo aquí este songfic que espero sea de su agrado. Intenté hacerlo un poco cómico, aunque eso no se me da muy bien, pero bueno.

Y sí, es de MinaxYaten porque esta parejita la he tenido muy abandona y es una de nuestras favoritas, así que dedicí dedicarles a ellos este día, y más con esta canción que me encanta y siento que les queda a la perfección *-*

Me despido, Bombones. No se olviden pasar por la página en FB y por nuestro grupo, Constelación Estelar!

Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares!


End file.
